alone time
by Nexuschan
Summary: oh god i suck at summary ah how about just read the story


be ye a fangirls fuck off this has no yaoi in it!

also if your a fanboy fuck off too no yuri is in this!

'give bondage a chance'

"sora was sitting at a restraunt alone waiting for someone who you ask well only the girl he has known since he was a toddler selphie he had finally had the courage to ask her out he loved how she would swing her jump rope around and then twirl it arond with such beuty, then the part he hated came up she hit him in the head with it to knock him out of his dreamland but then he would trick her into cuddling with him by faking that he's in an extreme ammount of pain,she would then sit down next to him,then she would sit him up and hold his head on her chest right next to her nice,round,soft,..." "sora i'm here,selphie loudlly exclaimed snapping sora out of his dreamland" "oh hey selphie,sora said back." "sora thanks for asking me out i really have wanted this for a long time,i don't know if you knew this but i've had a crush on you for a while" "huh really um i hope you don't mind me asking but for how long cause i've been in love with you ever since we were in third grade""you really have had a crush on me for a while have'nt you" "sir and madam what can i offer you rom our exquizite fixe star restraunt"{author's time} excuse me i don't think you came to read about a couple eating you came here for an M rated story lets just fast foward to the part where they go to sora's house - {over}"the two stumbled into sora's house at around 11:35 sora sat down on his chair and selphie threw her purse on the floor and started walking around" "so uh selphie you still have'nt answered my question how long have you had a crush on me" "does this answer your question,selphie said as she slipped off her thong and threw them at sora's face" "oh my gosh selphie's panties,sora thought" "selphie you're drunk" "what do you mean drunk you saw me the only thing i drank was that awsome rasberry tea i'm just messing with you cutie""sora started to blush" "selphie then walked to chair sora was sitting on he was about to get up so she could sit there but selphie stopped him and sat on his lap putting her legs on one of his arms and her head on the other after a few minuetes selphie was starting to feel a little tired so she closed her eyes" "sora waited a few mins. so he could see if she was asleep" "he thinks i don't feel the erection that he has right now really he's pretty hard right now i'm going to test him right now" "sora slipped his hand out from under her legs slowlly moved his had up the curves of her body he stopped when he got to the zipper for her short yellow dress he looked to see if she was awake still" "ok sora do not do this what if she wakes up while your unzipping her dress what are you going to say something like oh sorry but there was something on your tits so i'm trying to kill it with my mouth,sora was stopped in mid thought by a hand holding his hand" "huh oh i'm so sorry selphie" "its okay sora i want you to do this please i love you sora" "ok" sora then moved his hand to the zipper to her sunshine and pulled it down revealling her [as i said earlier] nice,round,soft breasts" "they look so deliscious,sora said dazzeld by her magnificent breasts" "do you want to taste them selphie said in a flirting way" "yes i do so much but first..,sora then moved his hand up to her breasts and gentlly rubbed the breast" "oh yes sora more pinch it hard please ohhh" "ok sweetie sora started pinching her soft nipple feeling it harden in his grasp he then stopped pinching and started sucking on one while still rubbing the other one" "stop" "huh why am i doing it wrong whats wrong" "nothing i just wanted to do somthing for you now" "huh what do you mean" "selphie then got up and moved to his bed and motioned for him to come sit with her" "will you please take off your clothes preaty please,selphie said with puppydog eyes" "ok sure,sora then started to unbutton his shirt" "oh yay yay yay,selphie said in a chearfull atitude" "ok you take off all your clothes while i go get something from my purse and keep your eyes closed...wait i'll only do it if you take all your clothes off too,sora said" "ok then no harm i guess,selphie then removed her yellow dress and her shoes and socks,thats all there is now your turn and remember keep your eyes closed,ok fine" "sora started stripping himself of his shirt then his undershirt next was his pants witch he got rid of quicklly all that was left was his underware he took off his underware slowlly and uncovering his eleven inch member" "ok my eyes are closed and i have no clothes on you can come in now" "ok don't open your eyes untill i say so ok sora. [sora didnt know what she had but you will] "selphie came out with her toy jump rope and then tied sora's hands to his beds bedposts and tied his feet to the bottom of the bedposts" "ok you can open your eyes now" "uhhh selphie why am i tied up to my bed untie me now,sora demanded" "oh come on just give bondage a try its fun" "fine but only because its you ok" "ok lets get started selphie picked up her purse and pulled out another jump rope,i only tied you up because i knew you would say no but trust me it will start to feel very good lets start. she then struck him in the chest with the whip then he screamed out profanities that she would never thought she would hear him say" "shit that fucking hurt why the fuck did you do that" "i'm sorry i'll untie you" "its ok that just hurt like hell and it just shocked me that you did that to me" "with selphie untieing his hands and his feet already untied he decided to do somthing for her, selphie had just untied his hands and he was free now but he didnt get up it was all part of his plan as soon as she went in to look at him he pushed her on the bed and got on top of her taking the addvantage he had over her to lick and bite and nip on spot of her skin to see if she has a sweet spot and he found it by biting her earlobe and it made her moan like crazy he paid special attention to that spot licking it and biting it and poking it he then moved his hand down touching her every feature and he soon moved his hand down to in between her legs and started rubbing her vagina making her moan and shake and then he slid one finger in feeling her wetness then he brought his finger up to him and started licking the sweet taste that flowed though his mouth he became lost in the taste that he didnt even notice that selphie had flipped them over and that she was on top" "oh baby since you're doing such a great job helping me release i figured you need to release too ok baby" "selphie then went to where his dick was and it was hard and she couldnt belive that it was that big so to help him release she started to lick the head of it and stroke the shaft she then stuck part of it in her mouth and kept stroking then she stuffed the whole thing in her mouth deepthroting it and three minuetes later he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of the cum" "so how do i taste" "you taste sweet and salty the taste and the combonation of the cum made it taste great" "sora then flipped them over and became domminate once more" "selphie can i..." "yes sora i need you inside me now" "ok but you know you'll feel a lot of pain" "i know that i just want us to be more than friends and if we do this that means we're linked and we'll be forever connected" "ok i'm going to go in now tell me if you need me to stop because i will stop everytime you ask,sora then went in slowlly and soon he reached her hymen he looked up at her with caring eyes she nodded and closed her eyes. sora soon broke her hymen and she let out a powerful scream witch sora silenced by kissing her deeplly and then waiting untill she gave him a sign that its ok to move he then felt somthing wet dripping on his leg and saw that it was blood and looked at her worried" "you can move now sora" "sora moved at a slow pace but selphie wanted him to move faster and faster. they soon had a rythm selphie would push sora in deeper and sora would pull out and shove himself in again" "oh god sora i'm going to cum" "me to i'm so close right now" "lets cum together" "they both soon reached their point and came screming eachother's names "sora" "selphie" "they both lay on the bed exauahsted" "roxas and axel then comes barging in through the front door that sora forgot to lock" "roxas: hey sora can i borrow a condom me and axel are gonna have sex later,roxas then looks up and sees selphie and sora, well...this is awkward" "kairi and namine also barge in without knocking,hey sora can we borrow some condoms me and namine are going to have sex later,they look up and say "well...this is awkward and why are axel and roxas here "we just needed condoms" " i hate you guys now get out of my house

to those fanboys and fangirls i lied


End file.
